This invention relates to tissue dispensers for holding and dispensing tissue materials such as absorbing, wiping, cleaning and polishing tissues, cosmetic and facial tissues, and the like. The tissue dispenser described herein is particularly useful in environments in which the dispenser is subject to noticeable roll, pitch or yaw movements, such as in a moving automobile, boat, aircraft or spacecraft.
It is difficult to hold a tissue dispenser in a stationary position relative to a user in a moving vehicle. The dispenser tends to move about in response to different movements of the vehicle. It is also sometimes difficult to place the dispenser in a location which is in easy reach of the user. There may be no convenient surface near the user upon which the tissue dispenser may be placed.
A tissue dispenser in accordance with the present invention comprises a box-like structure having four sides, a top cover and a bottom cover, the top cover having an opening for enabling removal of tissues contained in the box-like structure. The tissue dispenser also includes a fastener for releaseably fastening the top cover to at least one of the four sides. The tissue dispenser further includes an attachment mechanism secured to the bottom cover for attaching the tissue dispenser to a support surface.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further advantages and features thereof, reference is made to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, the scope of the invention being pointed out in the appended claims.